User talk:Laveaux
Tasks extension You have on several pages, but you don't actually have the Tasks extension. Perhaps you should install that? --Brilliand 23:54, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ---- It was lost when I converted the board to Wikia. I have to put in a request for it. I think instead I'm going to make a WIP template. --Laveaux 02:37, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ---- I suggest replacing "tasks" with "pre". That makes the task list look nice. I did that with the Malegus System (although I forgot to log in). --Brilliand 18:08, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ---- Whoa whoa whoa?! You're the creator of Basilicus?! I had no idea! Wow... all I can say is awesome idea, man! --CyberCheat ---- Haha, thanks. Great to have you and I enjoy your work :) --Laveaux 04:30, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Civilization Classes Hello again! I was just wondering what the rules for Class A Civilizations are. --CyberCheat You can see the description here: Type_A:_Intergalactic_Society. It is basically a civilization that has colonized outside their own galaxy. So far, the only species thought to have done this were the Antheons, but that doesn't mean there can't be others. --Laveaux 06:44, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Thank you. I just didn't know if there were rules for making another intergalactic species is all. I will seriously consider it before I change any other articles, however. Oh, and I was reading the discussion page of the main page and I saw that there used to be Basilicus Forums. What happened to those (I clicked the link and there was nothing there). --CyberCheat There was never any activity so I killed it. There is a mailing list now: http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/basilicus-l/ though there isn't activity on there either. Heh. --Laveaux 18:28, 12 February 2007 (UTC) I signed up for that, but, yeah... I was just wondering because these talk pages can get a bit messy, don't you think? Even a live chat might help, but that would make it difficult to leave messages for someone to see later. Eh, a forum would be less messy, but since there aren't a bunch of us on here, I could see why you would close it down. --CyberCheat Brilliand 23:34, 12 February 2007 (UTC) We can use headings to turn this into a forum, as I just did. Double equals for a topic, triple equals for a post, single equals (new page actually) for a thread... we have more flexibility here than on a forum. Also, there is a forum namespace we might use - just name a new page "Forum:This is a test" and see what buttons it gives. CyberCheat 13 February 2007 (UTC) Hello again, I was wondering, how do you upload images? I'm absolutely lost. :If you scroll down a bit you'll see the "toolbox" section on the left side. Click on the "upload" link and you can do it from there. Once uploaded, you show the link in article by using . You can also upload by clicking on the picture button in the editing window. --Laveaux 15:54, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks a bunch Mr. Laveaux, I didn't see that. :) --CyberCheat :Anytime! --Laveaux 03:23, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Page Renaming/Deletion Hello again, Mr. Laveaux. I created the Project Prime Sentient Species category and did all the necessary work to transfer the sentient species to that category, but there is still the Sentient Species category that needs to be taken care of. How do you rename/delete an article/category so that I can get to work on the Project Authlanis Sentient Species category and the primal species categories? --CyberCheat 10:59 PM EST, 21st February 2007 (UTC) Only a sysop can delete a page, and there's no move button for categories. Just put on the Category:Sentient Species page and pretend it's gone. You fooled me for a moment there, that redlink made me think he deleted it without having it show up on a log. --Brilliand 16:46, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, all taken care of. Thanks all! --Laveaux 16:49, 22 February 2007 (UTC) "Sysop"? And thank you, now I can get the rest of the categories up and running. :) --CyberCheat 1:49 PM EST, 22nd February 2007 (UTC) Sysop is short for system operator. Laveaux is both a sysop and a bureaucrat. Sysops are basically moderators, and bureaucrats can assign sysops. --Brilliand 21:24, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Vessels of Gold and Silver Roleplaying Game I found this when I was wandering around on Yahoo!. Is it still active? --Cheat 20:31, 2 March 2007 (UTC) *Vessels of Gold and Silver It's still there, but it hasn't been used in a long time. Oddly, the most recent post is an announcement about spam. --Brilliand 21:20, 2 March 2007 (UTC) It is still active and going, though I had to shut down registration because of an unbelievable amount of spam. If you want in let me know. The campaign is in a private forum at the moment. --Laveaux 00:26, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Oh, I just saw you and activated you. --Laveaux 00:31, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks. If we're going to use it, are we going to add the other species to the list? --Cheat 00:42, 3 March 2007 (UTC) I certainly can, but I wasn't going to support much past Kelos as a site admin. However, if you want to join the Uncharted Campaign, I'd be happy to add any species you want to play. Or...if you'd rather just free form that's fine too.--Laveaux 04:07, 3 March 2007 (UTC) I think it would make more sense to freeform at first. Wouldn't want to overwhelm the story with data. I don't think our species are quite as developed as yours are - they would have to be side characters in small numbers, unless we can get something going between Hollowstar and Aragithia. Even my Hollowstar Kelosians have trouble doing anything but getting into fights. So maybe we could freeform, then convert the freeform to campaigns later on. --Brilliand 05:28, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Activity Sorry I have been contributing much. Work has been crazy-nuts lately. I expect to get back into the thick of it inside of a week. --Laveaux 15:44, 8 March 2007 (UTC) No problem, Mr. Laveaux. Say, did you ever find that Planetary Classifaction page? --Cheat 18:25, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Nope, I'm afraid not. I'll need to recreate it. --Laveaux 19:17, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Just let me know if you want any help! --Cheat 02:16, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Changes and Activity They're great, but we can't forget to add all of the species into primal and sentient now. Also, sorry for my lack of activity. Also, is the Planetary Classification page up yet? I've been itching to give Pelnome a class. --Cheat 20:47, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding me. I did make a new primal/sentient category, but we do need to go through and clean it up. I haven't worked on Planet Class yet, but I'll get to it - I need it as well. Thanks!--Laveaux 22:28, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Planet Classes The following planet classes currently exist in Basilicus: *Variable Body *Local Ecohydrotemperate *Distant Inorterrarid *Local Small Inorterravoid Hollowstar Proper is incorrectly labeled Local Ecohydrotemperate. It might need a listing of Variable Body (because it's so unnatural), but I'm not sure. Here's a breakdown of the terms: *Variable Body **Meaning ***Planet Resists Classification **Planets ***Planet Quord *Local Eco Hydro Temperate **Meaning ***Local: Near the sun (Mercury-Mars in Solar System) ***Eco: Ecosystem (plants) ***Hydro: Water ***Temperate: Temperature range similar to Earth **Planets ***Crystaldeep ***Hollowstar Proper ***Aragithia ***Jijitris ***Reex *Distant Inor Terra Arid **Meaning ***Distant: Far from the sun (Saturn-Pluto in Solar System) ***Inor: ? ***Terra: All land, no bodies of water ***Arid: Hot **Planets ***Suve *Local Small Inor Terra Void **Meaning ***Local: Near the sun ***Small: Not very big ***Inor: ? ***Terra: All land, no bodies of water ***Void: No atmosphere **Planets ***Kamabha I'm not sure what Inor means, but I'll take a few guesses: *Orbits in the opposite direction from the norm *Rotates in the opposite direction from the norm *Uninhabitable That would make Hollowstar... a Stellar Terratemperate. How'd I do? --Brilliand 04:17, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah, this really jogged my memory: #1. Distance from star(s) (Local, Unnamed if average, Distant) #2. Size (Small, Unnamed if Average, Giant) #3. Life Inhabitants (Eco (with ecosystem), Inor (inorganic - no ecosystem)) #4. Water Coverage (Hydro (majority water coverage), Terra (minority water coverage)) #5. Atmosphere (Void, Arid, Temperate) And there was a science to how the words were combined but that may take some more contemplation.--Laveaux 04:36, 14 April 2007 (UTC) I've typed the article. The only word combination to worry about is Hydro and Tera with Arid. Would a hot, water-covered planet be a Hydroarid? Or is that thought so ridiculous that it doesn't count? Or did I misunderstand the word Arid? --Brilliand 05:51, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Basilicus Prime Coordinate System Having a coordinate system based on a single spinning object is difficult unless the object is spinning in multiple directions. To create a coordinate system in three dimensions, we need to orient by three things. Each spin on the black hole counts as one, and the center of the black hole counts as one. Perhaps the Ionro Arm can serve as the third? --Brilliand 05:24, 14 April 2007 (UTC) That would probably work fine. I suppose we would need some sort of constant in the Ionro Arm, the collection of stars itself is probably too big to use as a form of orientation. We could put a stationary and important object there like a pulsar or quasar as the third point. Something on the edge so the coordinate system can figure the relative motion of the edge of the galaxy from the center into creating "virtual" stationary map points. --Laveaux 05:51, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Reference Points: *The center of Black Hole Inatus *The spin of Black Hole Inatus (the spin of the galaxy) *The pulsar BP1:Ionro:Helic:Sadhagu (Sadhago System) *Distance in Helis Customary Measurements *Angles in (radians? proportion of circle? some variant of degrees?) The Ionro arm reference point could also be the center of the arm - a curve following the center of mass of each cross-section of the arm. That would make measurements within the galaxy simpler, but would make the coordinates to other galaxies maddening to work with. Perhaps use two systems: the center of mass of the arm for intergalactic coordinates, and the cross-sectional center-of-mass curve for interstellar coordinates? --Brilliand 07:04, 14 April 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure the Helics would have bothered to make a coordinate system for outside the galaxy since they were never Type A. Other species could have, so if there are intergalactic coordinates it would -have- to be another system (not developed by Helics). Also - we could easily incorporate angles into the system. Although a galaxy may look a bit flat from a distance it is still 1,000 light years high on the thin parts and 50,000 at the central bulge. Compared to 100,000 in length there are some notable units of degree that can be used. That may be a more logical solution than some of our other ideas. --Laveaux 14:46, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Polar coordinates, definitely - the circular structure of the galaxy demands it. That means one coordinate is a unit of length (distance from the center Inatus), one coordinate is an angle in the direction of the galaxy's rotation, and one coordinate is an angle perpendicular to the galaxy's rotation. If the full circle is equal to 3628800 (10 factorial), it will allow division by a lot of values, and coordinates can get within nearly an Earth light month without requiring decimals. Alternately, angles can be based on time, and be equal to the time it takes Inatus to rotate that many degrees (so the angle will be a fraction of a GY). Which part of that picture of the galaxy is the Helis Sector? I'd like to be able to give the coordinates of the Helis System as an example. That'll work perfectly. Helis Sector is in the central bulge of the galaxy, so it'd be relatively close to Inatus. I've no idea how big the sectors are, but I suppose that could be arbitrary. --Laveaux 17:59, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Sysops I have created a new project page for the basics of administrators for new and existing users. The project needs to use the project namespace, more at least. I'll be creating a couple of project pages. Ike Friend 00:29, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Please forgive the cynicism in my previous edit. Yes, we do need certain project pages, and we should gather some of our rules from other pages into project pages as well. And sysops aren't just for regulating users - Laveaux does a great deal of following up my marks. I'll go apply for adminship. Thank you for your work. --Brilliand 06:02, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :I've made Brilliand a sysop and it's long overdue. And in response to some other discussions we are having I'd be in favor of working on a rules page in the Basilicus namespace. In any case, have at it and thanks for the suggestion Ike. --Laveaux 17:20, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Extension Request I could really use some additional parser functions, particularly the StringFunctions extension, which will allow me to better format the output of the Convert template (rounding it to some sensible value). That extension would also allow me to give some templates more flexibility. The extended parser functions will also bring improvements, particularly in the planetstats template input. I can also use it to improve the convert template output in place of StringFunctions (I'm not sure which would be better, but both together would be ideal). --Brilliand 07:40, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :I'll talk to the Wikia staff about it, I'm sure they can add those. --Laveaux 17:23, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry for my absence, it's been wacko lately and I've had to "schedule" my time. I've got more time now though and I'm going to finish Aragithia. Also, what exactly is a Sysop and what do they do? --Cheat 19:36, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Sysops do what only Laveaux has been able to do up until now - delete pages and edit protected pages. We can also block users and bring back deleted pages, although that hasn't happened yet. --Brilliand 22:41, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Oh, OK, I see now. I'm not on here enough yet to do that, I think. :D You should be good for that, though, Brill! --Cheat 14:40, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Time and Population Is there a time progression? And if so, do I change the population according to the birth/death rate for a system? --Woogers 20:00, 10 June 2007 (EDT)